


Cherry

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313





	Cherry

天色渐暖，新鲜的水果陆续从南方运向了遥远的北方帝国。  
樱桃，在帝都受到了狂热追捧，价格一度几连飞涨。因为据说，皇室的‘太子妃’，特别喜欢这种水果。

 

年轻的皇子擦了擦汗，将刀架在一边，转身进了浴室。  
等他回来的时候，光已经坐在了屋里，手边的桌子上摆了一碗樱桃。

紫红色的大颗饱满樱桃洗干净装在晶莹剔透的水晶碗里，甜甜的香气在屋子里飘荡，光的双唇中含着一颗樱桃，目光落在浴室的门口发着呆。  
看他进到屋子里，光的目光才放在了他的身上。  
芝诺斯看着他，殷红的樱桃夹在淡色的薄唇间，强烈的色差让他不由得看出了一种色情的感觉。  
虽然芝诺斯并不承认，但他每次看到光的时候都有一种色情的感觉。

“今天是你劈坏的第七个木桩了”光的双唇一抿将樱桃吃了进去，片刻后吐出一个果核，嘴里含糊不清地说着“没事你就去皇宫里看看，你不去看你爹他都要气哭了。”  
芝诺斯没接话，走过去坐在他旁边拿了一颗樱桃。光兴致盎然的盯着他，嘴里舌头动来动去的，不知道在干什么。  
“干什么呢。”芝诺斯捏捏他下巴，光张开嘴。舌尖顶出一个打了结的樱桃梗。“看，舌头灵不灵活！”  
太子眯了眯他海蓝色的眸子，将手里的樱桃塞了进去。

“每天亲这么多次，你说我知不知道你舌头灵不灵活？”

 

午后的阳光经过层层窗纱的过滤，斜斜洒在卧室的地毯上，件件衣服散落在地上，时不时的低笑从床上传来。  
“什么日子到了，让你这么主动？”  
太子靠在床头，配合地被捆住了双手放在腹前。光赤裸着上身坐在他的身上，口中含着一颗樱桃。这次皇室特供的樱桃甜香透熟，轻轻一咬便可以汁液横流。光的牙齿微微用力，樱桃汁液便顺着他嘴角缓缓滑下，似血的颜色又非血的气息，芝诺斯感到了轻微的眩晕感。  
他看着光吐出核，俯下身来吻住他，甜香中混杂着星点般的酸味，另芝诺斯的大脑清醒到了极端的高度。他看着光闭着眼，舌尖推着樱桃肉进入他的口腔，在唇瓣上轻轻舔过，微尖的虎牙蹭过唇瓣，擦过一道细小的电流。  
安静的午后，芝诺斯看到青年渐渐晕红的面容，感到捧着他脸颊的手在颤抖，听到身上人呼吸时卷起的小小的气流，他尝到口中的酸甜，闻到了弥漫在空气中暧昧的味道。

“过来，再吻我。”芝诺斯缓缓展开一个笑容，他的双腿在光的臀下缓缓摩挲着，长腿时不时地顶弄一下青年的双腿间，青年的内裤有些微微的鼓起，正如他自己一样。  
光的脸颊红透了，他依言再次的俯下身，芝诺斯主动地启唇，吮住了探进来的舌尖，反向退回，在充满樱桃味的灼热口腔里搅动着。芝诺斯收敛了自己，唇齿交融，他放轻了力道，慢慢啃咬着光浅色的唇。  
“可惜手被你绑住了，不然我多么想把手指伸进去，感受一下你里面的温度。”带着笑意的气音在唇边散开，芝诺斯松开了他的唇，低头吻了吻他的脖颈，一路向下。金色的长发扫弄到赤裸的身体，光难以抑制地哼了出来。他的双手搂住了芝诺斯的脑袋，任由他埋在自己的胸口，轻舔着胸前的红粒，偶尔牙齿会刮蹭到尖尖，光的眼角微红，手臂又搂紧一分。  
“我就喜欢你这里。”芝诺斯的金发垂在脸颊两侧，他用鼻尖划过光微微鼓起的胸肌，舌尖带出的水渍滑到腹肌上，唇瓣用力，在伤疤上落下吻痕，樱桃色的标记盖住了疤痕，芝诺斯满意地啄了啄他的腰侧。  
“力量，速度，爆发力...”他的声音低沉又色情“不止是战斗，还有你在床上的出色表现...”  
芝诺斯抬起身来，氤氲成海蓝色的眼睛直直地穿透了光眼眸里灰蓝色的天空，划开一道亮光。  
“一切的一切，都属于我。”  
一道电流，猛地窜向光的大脑。他的眼睫颤了颤，裤子上晕开一片深渍。  
芝诺斯感觉到了，他忍不住笑了一声，光窘地脸煞红煞红。  
“你知道樱桃还有什么意思吗？”太子微微扬起下巴，眯着眼看着这个红成番茄的人“Cherry，小处男。”  
光恼羞成怒地看了他一眼，然而没什么效果。  
“说的是你前面，我的挚友。这辈子都别想给前面开苞了。”芝诺斯嗤笑了一声，膝盖稍稍用力顶了顶他“现在，脱了你的裤子。”  
太子晃了晃被捆住的手。

“你的勾引还没结束呢。”

 

光红着脸褪下了两个人的衣服，心里对勾引芝诺斯这个计划表示了第三百次的唾弃，同时第二百零一次的鄙视自己的定力。  
“专心一点”芝诺斯眯着眼，看着手里拿着润滑剂别别扭扭给自己弄的光“你这个勾引太差劲了吧。”  
“要你管，闭上你的嘴！”光‘恶狠狠’地反驳着，手指从自己的后穴里抽出，质量上乘的润滑拉着丝勾在他的穴口和指尖。光一手撑着男人的胸膛，另一手颤颤地摸到了男人的性器。  
炽热，色情，跃跃欲试。  
不是第一次碰也不是第一次做，光的心里还是有点发憷。他扶着阳物凑近穴口，试探着进入顶端。用了过多润滑剂的穴湿润又滑腻，龟头轻松顶入，在甬道里慢慢地前进。  
“这么慢，你想好好感受一下它的粗度和硬度吗？”芝诺斯的话直白又粗鲁，光没顾着搭理他，心里翻了一个白眼，加快速度坐了下去。  
“自己弄是不是有了新的体验？下次可以还让你来弄，只不过别再用这么多润滑了，搞得好像自己出了那么多水一…”  
今天怎么这！么！多！话！  
光羞恼地吻住了芝诺斯的嘴，因为身体微微抬起的幅度，性器从里面抽出来一小截。  
“可不能舍本逐末。”芝诺斯和他双唇分开，腰腹向上一顶，将滑出的性器顶了回去。  
“唔！”光被这一下顶的措手不及，他差点咬破自己的舌尖，青年红着脸捶了他一拳“我自己来！”  
芝诺斯挑挑眉，示意他自便。  
光的双手放在他的肩上，慢慢提腰再落下，穴道下意识地缩紧，内壁的嫩肉吮着膨大的阳具，引导着在那个敏感的点上来回磨蹭着。  
“嗯…”光感到了源源不断的热气从身下浮起，熏得他头晕脑热。他晃着自己的腰，让肉壁不断摩擦着性器。芝诺斯眯着眼，看着蒸腾在欲念里的光，视线舔过一滴滴滑下的汗水，腹部不自觉地微微用力向上顶着。  
“舒服吗，”芝诺斯凑到他的面前，舔走下巴上的汗水“有没有一种，自己很淫乱的感觉？”  
“嗯…闭嘴唔…”光有些不服气地起伏着，明明自己捆住了他，坐在了上面，却还是有一种被他调戏，被他支配的感觉。“不用你动手，我也…我也可以很舒服…”  
说完，还夹了夹后面，不甘示弱的瞪了他一眼。  
“那你还是挺厉害的，蛮族的大英雄…”芝诺斯漫不经心的舔咬过他的锁骨，弄得一片青青紫紫“可是你真的觉得舒服吗？真的觉得这样就够了？”芝诺斯重新靠在了床头，身体放松下来，不再帮着出力顶弄。  
光也察觉到了，察觉到动作需要幅度更大才能让自己舒服。他深深地喘着气，执拗地不发一言，微微有些酸软的腰已经向他开始抗议，他也有些吃惊于这项运动所消耗的体力竟然这么大。  
芝诺斯看穿了他的想法，尚能活动的手指在他的腹上画着圈，小指刮蹭着光挺翘性器的根部“不需要我？自己一个人就没问题？”  
男人抬眼，暗下的瞳里埋藏着深不见底的欲望“醒醒吧朋友，你早就习惯了我的操弄了。”他舔了舔唇，手指落到囊袋上轻轻捏了捏，光忍不住哼了出来，顶端渗出了更多的浊液。男人的声音诱惑着，在他的耳边回响。  
“解开吧，你的勾引成功了。现在…”耳垂被牙齿轻轻咬过，热气钻入耳中，光敏感地轻呼了出来，芝诺斯的腹上落下来飞溅的白浊。  
“现在，该轮到我支付这一场好戏的报仇了，小樱桃。”  
光眼神恍惚着，手伸向了捆绑的系扣。

 

渐渐偏斜的日光更多的落进了房内，垂下帷幔的大床却躲在阴影里，让床上的人一享白日宣淫的快感。  
芝诺斯跪在床上，光的一条腿架在他的肩上，性器深深的埋在后穴里，快速的抽送着。  
“是不是现在才觉得真的舒服？”芝诺斯有些轻喘，他满含笑意的将一颗颗樱桃捏碎，果汁落在光的脸颊上，胸前，还有腹上。光眯着眼睛，愉悦的呻吟从嘴角溢出，他的手指抠紧了床单，落在床上的樱桃肉被他捻碎，沾染了一手果香。  
他的大脑充斥着快感，和自己弄得感觉截然相反的舒适让他无法反驳男人的话语，他闷哼着，听着男人的声音和腹部臀部相撞产生的啪啪声融合在一起，果味的色欲燃烧着，化成一条锁链将他紧紧捆绑。  
芝诺斯弓下腰又吻住了他，直白而热烈的感情直冲进口腔，光忍不住伸出舌尖和他回应着，两个人的唇齿不断的舔弄亲吻着，芝诺斯摆正了他的身子，性器在里面转了半圈，随后抽出大半，缓缓地顶进了最深处。  
“嗯！”光抬手搂紧了男人的脖子，被掰开到最大弧度的腿几乎贴到了自己的发顶，他的下半身被抬起，只靠一条腿支撑在床上，大敞的姿势让阳物尽到了最深，囊袋和臀紧紧相贴，光的腰忍不住拱起了一个弧，他甚至觉得芝诺斯快要把自己吃进了肚子。  
“唔…嗯啊…”被勾引了一下午的男人终于释放了出来，芝诺斯拉着他的一只手摸向了自己的肚子。光触及到了皮肤，感受到一个凸起在里面不断地动着，小腹可怕地微微鼓了起来，光有些难受地搂紧了男人的脖子。  
“现在还会撒娇了？”芝诺斯好笑地任由青年把脸埋在自己的发里“每次被射了一肚子都是有气无力的嚷嚷，怎么这次撒起娇来了？”  
“你才撒娇！”光猛地把脸抬了起来，下一句反驳的话被堵在了唇里，消散在空气中。芝诺斯边和他交换着黏腻地樱桃味的吻，边将他另一条腿也抬起来搭在肩上，性器射完后的大小依旧可观，在穴里慢慢的抽动着。

光沉浸在吻里，完全没注意到自己的双手被芝诺斯捆了起来。  
和刚才自己捆他的扣都是一模一样的。

“你又要干吗！”光从吻里反应过来的时候芝诺斯已经捆好了他的手，将他的腿竖直捆住，一只手抬了起来。  
光尝试着动了动腿，发现酸软的身体完全做不出什么反抗。  
“看你这么喜欢樱桃，决定给你留点小费。”芝诺斯把装樱桃的水晶碗放在床头，把没有梗的樱桃都挑出来。“你乖一点，我们就很快结束。”  
光看着他挑出樱桃，忍不住缩缩屁股，带着肠壁也跟着裹紧，他忽然发现芝诺斯还没退出去“喂…你怎么还不拔出来…”  
芝诺斯兴致盎然的挑完樱桃，将他的腿向前折叠，露出浑圆的屁股，和被堵得死死的穴口。“嗯…每次射完了都流出来还是挺浪费的。”  
光不敢相信地睁大了眼睛，他大脑空白的看着芝诺斯抽出性器，又快速地塞进去一个樱桃  
“芝诺斯…”光感受着樱桃随着自己的动作在盛满精液的后穴里滚动着，他颤颤地开口“芝诺斯…不要…”  
“不可以不要。数好几个，别一会检查的时候忘了屁股里还有不吐出来。”芝诺斯轻松制住了想要反抗的光，又将一个樱桃塞进去。贪吃的穴口只需要将樱桃放入一半，剩下的就会被自动吞进去。芝诺斯每放一个，都会用沾着果汁和精液的手指在光的屁股上划一道。  
“停下…芝诺斯！够了…”光不敢动，他僵着身子不断叫着芝诺斯的名字，他感到后穴里的樱桃只要自己动一下便会在里面互相挤压着滚动。  
芝诺斯塞完了樱桃，看了看屁股上用精液果汁画的两个‘正’字，居高临下地问他“数清楚了？”  
“十个…”光的声音带了点鼻音，他难受的只能动动胳膊。光眨了眨眼，目露一丝恳求“给我拿出来，芝诺斯…”  
“不行，要你自己把他们弄出来。”芝诺斯下床，把人抱向了浴室“我亲爱的大英雄，这点事你肯定办得到吧。”  
光翻了老大一个白眼，愤愤地驳斥“这两件事有什么联系吗混蛋！”  
芝诺斯把人放进了浴池，解开手脚的束缚，让软踏踏的人趴在自己身上，手摸向他的腹部，缓缓按压揉弄着“现在可以排出来了，可别偷吃哦。”  
偷吃你大爷！光扶着男人的肩膀，再次吐槽了男人的恶趣味。他的注意力都放在了后面，试图用力缩紧来把它们挤出去，芝诺斯看着热气氤氲里的青年，伸手捏住了他胸前的红粒。  
“呜啊！”光被这个动作吓了一跳，下意识地缩了缩屁股，感觉到樱桃向深处挤了进去“芝诺斯，你别…啊…不行，又进去了…”  
“别管我啊，你接着弄，”芝诺斯低头看着趴在自己胸口的青年，下巴时不时和水面接触，倒映着青年色气的脸孔“不是缩紧你的小屁股，是向外排泄。”  
光听到这个词，难为情的都要哭出来了“谁能这么排出来啊…你感觉出去让我自己弄…”  
“不行，”芝诺斯的指尖将凸起的小红点揉捏着，光忍不住哼了起来“现在不是享受的时候，一会樱桃真的进到里面，就拿不出来了。”  
光摇着头，他难以让自己在芝诺斯面前做出排泄的这个举动，芝诺斯低头在他耳边诱哄着，手掌在腹部画着圈“你难道真的想让他们混着我的精液在你的肚子里呆着吗？再不排出来我就要把你转过来亲眼看你排了。”  
光这次真的委屈透了，他抽了抽鼻子，红着眼把脸埋在男人的胸前。屁股沉进水里，默默用力排着樱桃。  
芝诺斯用下巴蹭了蹭光毛茸茸的头发，一手揉捏着前胸，一手在腹上按压着。光埋头轻轻哼着，他羞的满脸通红，仗着在水里看不清努力排着樱桃。圆滚滚的樱桃有了精液的润滑，一个个被吐出了穴口，慢慢沉到池底。芝诺斯看到水面上飘起的白色液体，亲吻了一下他的发旋“这不是排出来了么，有什么可害羞的。”

怎么在水里他也能看到！智商下线的光憋红了脸排出了最后一个樱桃，冲动地从他怀里猛地站了起来。  
“混蛋！下次在这么玩我就回南方！”  
芝诺斯饶有意味地看着光的大腿内侧，没有樱桃堵塞的精液顺着大腿根下滑，色情的和水融为一体。  
“小樱桃，你不觉得哪里怪怪的吗？”  
“不！要！叫！我！小！樱！桃！”  
“好的，我亲爱的朋友，你不觉得哪里怪怪的吗？”  
光顿了顿，突然感觉到一种完全不是水的液体正从自己的屁股里慢慢流出来，顺着大腿慢慢下滑。  
“芝！诺！斯！”

 

樱桃，味甜，微酸，可以生吃，也可以做各种美味的点心。  
据在宫里做服侍的人的八卦，之前一直喜欢樱桃的‘太子妃’对樱桃突然失去了兴趣，而一般对水果兴致不大的太子，突然爱上了这种水果呢。

 

End.


End file.
